Resisting Interrogation
by erodeviant
Summary: Wagers and pride do not calmly go hand in hand. Especially not when dignity and certain pleasures of the flesh are on the line.


This was inspired by a buddy who had a good point about League pairings. My muse stole the idea and ran off giggling with it, and this is the first installment that has resulted!

I do not own anything from League of Legends. Unfortunately that all belongs to Rito Games who belongs to Tencent XD

* * *

Caitlyn growled around the ball gag filling her mouth as she watched her lover and most wanted suspect kiss in front of her. She fruitlessly tried to escape her handcuffs once more, receiving only a harsh clanking for her efforts as the restraints loudly banged across the bed's headboard. Deep in her mind though, in a place she didn't like to acknowledge, Caitlyn was squirming in anticipation at the sight before her. Shame curled in her gut as her arousal roared, the sensation of being chained for another's amusement encouraging her deviant tastes.

Her useless attempts to escape her bonds served only to draw the attention of the entwined pair at her feet. Mischief dancing in her eyes, Jinx pulled away from a flushed Vi, lewdly smacking her lips in punctuation.

"It looks like you're all pent-up Sheriff," Jinx drawled with a smirk before giggling in glee. "I'd love to help you out, but a law-abiding citizen like me doesn't know how to work handcuffs!"

The Sheriff of Piltover and her partner both snorted at the statement. They, more than anyone, knew how false that was. Not to mention, the one who had so adroitly captured Caitlyn with handcuffs was the very same person proclaiming a lack of knowledge. Preposterous. The sharpshooter rolled her eyes, huffing in exasperation, only to yelp as Jinx swatted her thigh in reprimand.

"Now that was mean little girl," the anarchist said mockingly, giggling again as Caitlyn growled against her gag. She had always hated being told she was too young to do something, and the hatred for the term had only gotten worse once Jinx had found out. Her growl was cut short as a calloused hand gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look at her partner.

"None of that Cupcake," Vi quietly reprimanded, punctuating her statement with a soft kiss on her lover's nose. "We both lost fair and square this time."

The sheriff's expression softened at her paramour's soft words, though her glower still remained. She would be bloody upset if she damn well wanted, and no one could take that from her! The fact Jinx had made a fool of Piltover's law enforcement, Vi, and her, when she had evaded pursuit and managed to trap the two of them, was a bitter pill to swallow. A running bet on how chases between the three of them ended only made the issue even less palatable and had led to her current restrained position.

Caitlyn managed to keep her sour expression alive even as Vi began to comfortingly stroke her hair. Her eyes remained locked on to the devious criminal slowly prowling up the bed. She knew that Jinx had a plan, some way to put the duo off balance yet again.

Even as distrustful and on edge as she was, the law enforcement officer wasn't prepared for Jinx to pounce on her. Her surprise swiftly turned to shock and arousal as her nemesis roughly nipped her inner thigh.

"Yep! You know how this game goes Caitlyn!" Jinx teased, her eyes dancing in amusement. "Besides, we both know that you're right where you want, little girl."

Caitlyn was caught between furious indignation and humiliated desire at the words, her lust and pride warring with each other over the statement. She settled for a scathing glare that only managed to come across as petulant to her two playmates. Ball gags and imposing face expressions tend not to go hand in hand after all.

While Vi merely chuckled at her facial expression Jinx had no such inhibitions. Laughter immediately erupted from her slim frame and echoed around the room.

"She's all like 'Grrrr, I'm not happy..' and then she's all 'Oh I'm sensitive and surprised' before going 'Fear my drool and ball gag!' " The anarchist managed to say, mirth making a simple sentence exceedingly hard.

Vi did her best to keep a straight face at the impersonation, but as with their chase earlier it was a lost cause. An amused snort escaped her chapped lips even as her partner flushed with anger and shame. She really shouldn't…

"You forgot the part about 'I absolutely do not want any of this even though I'm wetter than Nami'," the bruiser mentioned brazenly. Shrugging at her partner's betrayed look Vi smiled sheepishly. "I'm just calling it like I see it Cupcake."

Finally bringing her laughing back under control, Jinx hummed thoughtfully. "Wetter than Nami? I'll have to see THAT before I believe it."

Her goal firmly in mind, the bluenette began to slowly blaze a trail up her captive's legs, marking where she passed with passionate kisses and possessive nipping. Caitlyn did her best to keep her normally collected personality together in the face of the aggressive appreciation of her body, but quiet squeaks and moans kept escaping the teal ball gag.

Flipping up the ruffled skirt in her way Jinx chuckled as she looked at her rival's panties. She leaned forward and thoughtfully ran a finger along the wet fabric, collecting some of the sheriff's essence. Turning to Vi the anarchist spoke in an accusing tone. "She's nowhere near as wet as Nami…"

"She's even wetter!" Jinx shouted with glee, startling her captive, and bringing another amused smile to the enforcer beside her. Forcefully spreading Caitlyn's legs she nodded towards the frustrated woman's covered folds.

"I really think you should mop some of that up," the criminal said with a devious look. Recognizing the sentence for the command it was, Vi obeyed and carefully laid between her lover's legs. She didn't have the time to gently kiss anywhere before she felt an insistent pushing at the back of her head.

"No slow playing!" Jinx reprimanded. "Beside's Hat Lady desperately needs help."

Caitlyn had gone from glaring to looking both mortified and uncomfortably aroused. She did her best not to show any relief or shame when her enemy prevented Vi from teasing her anymore, abhorring the thought of giving the loose cannon any more ammunition. Her racing thoughts faded away as she felt strong hands tear her panties loose and drag the scraps of fabric free. She rolled her eyes, far too accustomed to Vi's behavior around panties to be surprised. All too often her partner liked to act the brute she portrayed herself as, especially in regards to the bedroom.

Again her thoughts were cut short, though this time it was by a tongue running the length of her dripping slit. The action elicited a low, needy moan from Caitlyn at the sensation, reluctant approval managing to convey through the muffled sound. Looking down towards her lover Caitlyn's gaze was captured by Jinx, the anarchist winking saucily at the embarrassed woman.

Nodding down at the rose haired woman in Caitlyn's lap the criminal raised a slim hand and then brought it down on the enforcer's rear. Vi could feel the blow even through her pants and yelped into her lover's petals before quickly sighing as Jinx rubbed away the pain.

"You're taking FOREVER," Jinx said, pouting. "Lovey-dovey later, sexy rawr times NOW!"

Vi followed the command given to her and leaned down to passionately explore the folds of her beau. Losing herself in the sensation of being dominated by a rival and the musk of her lover flooding her senses Vi was shocked when a strong pair of thighs clamped down on her head and a flood of cunt honey splattered across her features. Muffled whimpers of pleasure escaped Caitlyn as the captive woman shuddered her way through an orgasm and slowed her oral ministrations, content to slowly tease her lover's clit.

"Wow, that was spectacular!" Jinx cheered before leaning in with a hungry grin. "You looked like you really enjoyed that!"

Caitlyn slumped back against the pillow, too out of breath to even try glaring or consider fighting her tormentor. She quietly whined as Vi continued to sensually attack her, desperately trying to work her hips away from the agonizing pleasure. Her sensitive pearl felt too raw and sensitive from all the pleasure that had been forced on her, and every stroke of her partner's tongue felt like sandpaper dragging against her.

A stifled cry of shock tore from the sheriff's throat as Jinx decided to join in and tore the front of her uniform apart with a trickster's grin. Taking no time to pause and admire the view Jinx immediately began to maul the full breasts on display. Caitlyn felt her cheeks burn with shame as pleasure from the rough treatment rushed through her. This criminal scum was taking liberties with her bodyyYYYYYY-

Once more the prickly woman screamed into her gag as Jinx focused her cruel attention to her peaks, tugging and squeezing at the sensitive nipples in fascination. Her wail continued as Vi decided to up the ante and carefully began to suckle at her clit, forcing far too much stimulation on the poor sheriff. Sweat beaded on her form as Caitlyn writhed between her two lovers, trembling as they toyed with her relentlessly.

Caitlyn's screams and wails through the gag were a soft balm to Jinx's soul and a lustful fire to her core. The pain from every defeat she'd had at the officer's hands stung a bit less as she coaxed a tormented mewl from her adversary, while desire burned in her at the satisfaction of forcing the respected and loved Sheriff of Piltover to sensually suffer at her hands.

Looking down at her erstwhile partner in crime the anarchist couldn't even stop her lewd grin if she tried. Having one of the heroes of Piltover submitting to her, actively following her lead, was a heady sensation. Plus the contrast between her personality on the streets compared to the sheets was something that made her want to cackle gleefully. Still, thinking could come in a little bit. There was someone she needed to make scream again!

Caitlyn's aloof demeanour was nowhere to be found as agony and ecstasy wracked her body and forced the proud woman to sob into her gag. Her partner had taken to delving her damnably exquisite tongue into her folds, caressing sensitive regions that caused stars to explode across her vision. An answering counterpoint was her foe alternating between suckling and nipping at her peaks, lavishing gentle suction and sharp pain in one disorienting experience.

After what felt like an eternity Jinx pulled away, and leaned over the dazed officer. Gently patting her cheek the anarchist slyly smiled.

"If only Piltover knew what you were really like little girl," Jinx quietly said, reveling in the renewed shame filling her enemy's expression. "For all your posturing and denial, deep down you're still the little girl who thought a big hat and a long gun would make her a badass. And as soon as both those thing go away you're absolutely lost~"

Caitlyn couldn't move, could barely even breathe under the hammer blows that were Jinx's words. Part of her felt crushed by the truth in those words, while another part felt uncomfortably exposed. However, the Sheriff of Piltover was no wilting violet that let a few sentences from a criminal crush her. Her light blue eyes slowly grew hard even as determination filled her features.

Raising her chin defiantly Caitlyn glared back at her captor, ready to fight and resist again. Jinx looked taken aback for all of a moment before giggling at the woman below her.

"You really are a tough cookie Hat Lady!" She jeered, swatting at her breast. The anarchist took the opportunity to roughly tweak Caitlyn's nipple with a cruel smile dancing across her thin lips. "I have nothing but time though."

The law enforcement officer shivered at the underlying promise to those words, feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the cold. She quietly promised herself that she wouldn't fall prey to ploys of her enemy, no matter how delightful or sensual they may be… This time would be different...

Vi pulled herself free of the crushing pressure of her partner's legs, gasping as she sucked down air like a drowning man. She managed to catch her breath after a few moments, her chest no longer heaving in effort and licked her lips with a goofy smile.

"Why is it always sweet?" She quietly mused before eeping in surprise as a small hand dragged her into a greedy kiss. Melting against Jinx's form with a happy sigh, the larger woman let her enemy thoroughly dominate the kiss, groaning needily as the kiss moved to her neck. Her form shivered like a taut bowstring as Jinx nipped the corner of her jaw in just the right way, too caught in the moment to even try kissing back.

A displeased moan escaped her as the criminal pulled away only to yelp as Jinx's hand yanked savagely yanked at her hair. Vi found that she couldn't do anything other than look up at her tormentor without pain radiating through her scalp.

"Now, Vi…" Jinx said conversationally. "Do you remember how many times you managed to hit me this chase?"

Vi nervously swallowed, getting a very good idea as to where this was going to lead. Licking her lips anxiously she answered in a contrite tone. "I believe it was three times this chase."

Jinx paused and slowly counted on her hands. "Once when we fought at the clocktower, the next time when I missed with Fishbones, but where did you hit me… Oh that's right! When you sucker punched me right at the start!"

Desperately trying to avoid the accusing glare pointed at her, Vi squirmed, enjoying the act of being called to task far too much. She really had a thing for strong women but it always ended up with them chewing her out. The bruiser yelped as her hair was yanked again.

"No spacing out!" Jinx admonished, a devious light gleaming in her eyes. "I guess we'll just have to do it the fun way!"

Vi bit her lip and squirmed, doing her best not to meet the criminal's or her Cupcake's eyes. Why did her two lovers have to have such piercing gazes dammit! Made it hard for a gal to keep herself together. Still, she couldn't say that she hated these arrangements...

She gasped in shock as she was forced down onto the bed, sprawling over her recovering partner clumsily. A muffled grunt reached her ears as she was treated to an unhappy glare, Caitlyn not at all amused at being crushed underneath her partner. Vi flashed her an apologetic smile and looked back just in time to see Jinx yank down her pants, bunching them at her knees.

"Stripes Vi?" Jinx asked casually, raising a playful eyebrow. Nodding with a soft smile Vi replied. "Cupcake likes 'em."

She chuckled at the disgusted eye roll from the loose cannon only to bite back a hiss as she felt pain bloom across her ass cheek. Gritting her teeth together Vi prepared herself, knowing what was coming.

Never one to disappoint in the bedroom Jinx began a steady rhythm of swats and slaps that left the officer groaning and unintentionally grinding into Caitlyn's form. After the first few hits Vi laid her head down on her lover's toned core, biting down on her lips as she endured the torturous payback inflicted on her.

Vi's pained yelp morphed into a whimper as her tormenter went straight from a vicious slap to gentle caressing the bruiser's mound. She gasped as the hand continued its sensual exploration of her covered folds, softly moaning as the dominant bluenette laid a firm pat against the damp fabric.

Jinx smiled at the dangerous bruiser wantonly rocked back into her hand, the woman begging for more attention with her body. She considered Vi's physical request, pulling her hand back and running her hand appreciatively along the cherry red ass. Teasing a hand down the tense woman's thighs Jinx giggled, amused at how easy it was to break one of the feared officers of Piltover. Still, it wouldn't do to let her go unpunished for too long.

The loose cannon impatiently tugged down the striped panties blocking her prize, eager to move to the next part of the evening. Vi lifted her hips in anticipation, anxiously swaying them from side to side enticingly. Soon the panties disappeared, tossed free along with her pants.

Vi met her lover's eyes, unable to hide the anticipation and desire dancing in her eyes. She was surprised when instead of an irritated glare or growling she received a minuscule nod, filled with acceptance and love. Her eyes felt a bit full and misty from the support her partner had just given her despite Caitlyn being prickly about the entire arrangement.

Any thoughts on how to respond to her partner were pushed to the side as the bruiser felt a questing kiss brush along her spine. Anticipation filled Vi as she was kissed along her back again, prompting a pleased shiver. She moaned as Jinx continued her slow path down to her core, swirling her wicked tongue around the base of her spine, before finishing it off with a sensual nip.

She felt as if her skin was on fire, physical need coiled low in her belly and want throbbing from her clit. When nothing but air brushed against her slick petals Vi whined, needily bucking her hips backward in a clear plea for attention and release. Her desire was drowning the reservations she had, ruthlessly smothering any hint of worry that could have inhibited her.

Vi felt her wet core clench as Jinx ran a firm finger through her labia, brazenly exploring her shaven cunt like a favored possession. The surprisingly strong hand that pushed her head down into Caitlyn's body played perfectly into a deep-seated interest Vi had to be controlled, to be directed what to do. Her mouth quietly formed an O when she felt brazen exploration take a more intrusive turn and slowly began to sink into her liquid heat.

The thick material of the comforter quickly bunched in Vi's grasp as the soft teasing began to pay off. Her pleasure and anticipation surged as she felt the wondrous digit begin to curve to a spot that what was sure to make her wail. As the finger stilled in her, unmoving while being so close to what she desired, no needed, the bruiser felt her arousal suffusing her mind in a haze of carnality.

She began to rock backwards only to receive a quick slap to her ass. Vi knew the implicit reprimand it meant and stilled her hips disappointedly. Caitlyn's eyes looked bemused at her state, enjoying the sight of her teasing lover brought to heel. The bruiser pouted at her partner's expression, knowing what the sheriff was thinking, and nipped Caitlyn's tummy reproachfully.

Jinx watched the two interact below her with a smile that held a soft edge. While she was with the duo she wasn't alone, didn't have to be on guard for arrest or an inevitable betrayal. She was simply a dominant lover who got to play with two very very beautiful women.

Deciding to move things along the agent of destruction began to slowly saw her finger in and out of Vi's dripping folds. Her smile morphed into a pleased grin at the minute wiggle of the woman's hips and the wanton moan that she received in reply. Leaning to the side she directed a mock outraged look down at the pinned sheriff.

"She most definitely was not this well behaved last time I tried this," Jinx accused her opponent. "You've been using it on her haven't you!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes in exasperated amusement before shrugging her shoulders best as she could in a pair of cuffs. Jinx could only keep her expression a moment after that before it curved into sly conspirators grin. Winking at Caitlyn the slim woman kept eye contact as she roughly yanked Vi up by her rose hair.

"Vi, does Hat Lady use the tricks I let you two see when it's only you two?" She whispered softly, emphasizing her question with a slow thrust of her finger. "Does she ruthlessly exploit all the little things I use to make you scream too?"

The bruiser bit her lip, reluctant to speak lest she spill the truth to someone who was sure to tease her and Cupcake about it. Deciding that a little more carnal convincing was in order, Jinx began to slowly scrape her finger along a very sensitive spot as she nipped insistently at the pinkette's earlobe.

Vi mewled, the sensations wringing the plaintive sound from her throat by her foe. She subconsciously bit her lip as the criminal nibbled on her earlobe before repeating her question.

"Does she Vi?" Jinx murmured, gazing directly into Caitlyn's eyes with a sinner's smirk.

The bruiser did her best to avoid the topic as she opened her mouth but the truth tumbled out anyway. "She does…"

Jinx winked at the very exasperated sheriff on the bedspread and gently stroked Vi as she coaxed her to tell more. "Don't be shy Vi, share a little of how you two used what I show."

Vi was usually stubborn to the core and could outlast any punishment or interrogation on sheer guts and bravado alone. However, being interrogated with sensual pleasure and soft whispers caused her usual resistance to crumble just enough to allow secrets to flow.

"Cupcake bought a cane...after you used one on us," Vi admitted, grinding her hips into Jinx's palm needily. Moans gently trickled from her mouth as the pleasure convinced her to continue. "And she teased me for an entire afternoon after you drove her up the wall by edging and denying her. Didn't let me get off at all until the very end…"

"That sounds like it was frustrating, Vi." Jinx purred slowly as she drew the larger woman closer to another climax. "Also sounds pretty mean too."

The loose cannon could see the frustration on Caitlyn's face as her lover carelessly spilled secrets to her. As delicious as that was, the faint signs of arousal in the proud sheriff were far more interesting to Jinx.

She had known for quite a bit now that Caitlyn was a woman that was less than honest with herself when it came to desire. Repression was simply a fact of life with the sheriff, a way for the woman to make peace with both her lust and her need for law and order. However, that repression allowed Jinx to fluster and mess with the composed woman in delightfully entertaining ways. Adding Vi into the mix ensured that the bedroom dynamic always kept her coming back for more. And when scoring a fun filled night was simply blowing up a few buildings, sticking it to the sheriff, and then getting away? How could she say no to something like that?

"I wonder what the city would think if they knew?" Jinx mused on purpose, letting her words sink in before she continued. "Wonder how they'd view their two paragons if they knew just a bit more about the scandalous affairs they were constantly involved in."

Jinx basked in the way Vi's hips slowed to a stop as she had asked the question, only to slowly start again. Pleasure won over shame this time for the bruiser, as it almost always did. Bringing in shameful topics though wasn't to mess with Vi. A nice addition that appealed to the sadist within the Jinx, but ultimately it wasn't her focus.

No, her focus was Caitlyn. Her eyes zeroed in on the subtle motions of the sheriff's sleek thighs as they rubbed against each other before darting back to catch Caitlyn's eyes. Jinx quirked her lips as a moment of understanding passed between the two women, and decided to not point out the sheriff's actions just yet.

Shaming the proud woman was always a treat she savored, desired on even. Indignation may have covered Caitlyn's face, but Jinx understood by this point that it was a necessary front for the woman.

Dignity, dedication, and an iron will had made the the woman into a key figure of Piltover, and were the key pillars who made the law enforcement office who she was. Stepping back even for a moment from any of those attributes went against everything Caitlyn had done over the last decade.

Simply permitting another to have control in a way that went against the core tenets of who the sheriff was difficult. To give control over to her nemesis? Damn near impossible, and that made it all the more delicious to break her down each and every time.

The process wasn't easy, and she'd failed more than once in the process of learning the reserved woman's behavior and pleasures. Thankfully she'd had an eager ally in Vi who'd saved her from more than a few failures that had the potential to be more embarrassing than the Arsenal Incident. The brash woman was worth her weight in gold when it came Caitlyn, and a vital tool in exposing the hidden kinks of the law enforcement officer.

Jinx could already feel Caitlyn's tension, the same tension she had to break every time like a bank vault door. The sheriff was trying hard to fight the effects of the words, but Jinx wasn't going to let self-justification get in the way of her sexy times!

"Vi? Your cupcake is thinking far too much right now~" the anarchist teased. "I think you should help her avoid that."

The woman in question smiled, and then gently leaned forward, capturing Caitlyn's lips within an eager kiss. Jinx felt a flush of pride at Vi's swift obedience and showed her appreciation by slowly raking her fingers over a very sensitive region.

There was something innately satisfying in making another being keen in pleasure, in watching their body contort and writhe from overstimulation. Destruction may have been the loose cannon's first love, but damn if dominating the two below her didn't come in a close second. Vi was mewling and humping her hips desperately back toward Jinx, needing the last final push to reach the peak of ecstasy.

However, Jinx had far different ideas on what would be happening next. Sliding her fingers free of Vi's clenching folds with a lewd squelch, she shuffled back and waited for the inevitable. Like with the surety of a Piltover stopwatch the bruiser whipped her head up from kissing Caitlyn senseless. Irritation, pleasure, and confusion showed plainly on Vi's features as the brash woman engaged her mouth without thinking.

"Why the hell did you st-" Vi's mouth clicked shut as her brain caught up to her mouth but everyone knew that it was just a bit too late. Jinx had the grin of a predator who had just cornered a delectable bit of prey. "Care to repeat that again?"

"Why did you stop?" Vi carefully said, keeping her tone as calm as she could. Jinx could see the sudden apprehension on the bruiser's face and shocked interest from the ensnared sheriff as well. She couldn't let this tension blow over too soon, that would simply be poor play on her part. No, best let this simmer a little bit more.

"Missing a few words there Vi," She said. The frown on her face was completely undercut by the glee that shone through her eyes. "Try again."

The woman pursed her lips. Everyone on the bed knew how this song and dance went, but the sensation of being called to task was still powerful. Finally, Vi reluctantly answered. "Why the hell did you stop…"

Idly tapping a long finger against her lips Jinx hummed loudly, putting on a show for the two subservient women. The tension wasn't just so yet. There was a little bit more that was needed for what was coming.

"That's disrespect, and some lying as well. And I also can't have you setting a bad example for our sheriff either," the loose cannon mused out loud. "But I also feel like having a bit of fun as well."

"Spread em wide," Jinx said as she pointed at Vi's legs. "Now I'm going to really tan your hide gotcha?"

"Manage to keep count until thirteen and there'll be something special for you. Count to twenty and I'll even let little girl join in on the fun too!" She said with a smile. "Now are ya ready?"

Vi nodded slowly before turning back to her handcuffed lover and laying her head down on the bound woman. Jinx waited for the two to get all situated, taking the time to retrieve two small objects from one of her pouches. These were just what was needed to spice up the evening.

Once they looked comfortable Jinx made her move. Carefully and purposefully she slid home a small electric blue ball into each of their folds, slim fingers ensuring that the toys found a delightfully carnal home. The action earned breathy moans from the pair as the sensation of being filled slowly washed over them.

"This is just to make things interesting," Jinx explained with a wink. She carefully positioned herself and then let loose, raining slow methodical slaps down on Vi's upturned ass. The bruiser whined at the blows but obediently began to count.

"O-one, twwooo, thre-four!" Vi counted out, trying to keep pace with the devious criminal punishing her. Her ass was already beet red, and her focus was shot by the cruel spikes of pleasure from the ball in her. She could only hope that she'd manage to last through the night…

* * *

First chapter down! Will Vi earn her nebulous reward?! Does Caitlyn explode into a puddle of shame and lust? Does Jinx continue being a delightful scoundrel? This and more next chapter!

As always comments, critique, and criticism are always welcome!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
